Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!
First Released: July, 1978 Recorded: 1977-1978 Tracks: 11 Label: US: Warner Brothers / UK: Virgin Track listing #Uncontrollable Urge (3:08) #(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction (2:38) #Praying Hands (2:47) #Space Junk (2:13) #Mongoloid (3:42) #Jocko Homo (3:38) #Too Much Paranoias (1:56) #Gut Feeling/(Slap Your Mammy) (4:54) #Come Back Jonee (3:46) #Sloppy (I Saw My Baby Gettin') (2:37) #Shrivel Up (3:05) (Track timings from US Warner Brothers CD release) 1979 Virgin UK reissue adds: ''' *(Picture disc LP and a letter from the desk of General Boy) *Flimsy Wrap (3:35) single track flexi disc '''2009 Warner Brothers remastered reissue adds: *DEVO live at The London HMV Forum, London, England, May 6, 2009. : A special concert performance of Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo! Uncontrollable Urge (Live) (3:26) (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction (Live) (3:07) Praying Hands (Live) (2:48) Space Junk (Live) (2:17) Mongoloid (Live) (3:38) Jocko Homo (Live) (4:32) Too Much Paranoias (Live) (2:26) Gut Feeling/(Slap Your Mammy) (Live) (4:19) Come Back Jonee (Live) (4:21) Sloppy (I Saw My Baby Gettin') (Live) (2:25) Shrivel Up (Live) (3:05) Personnel DEVO *Bob Casale - rhythm guitar, additional keyboards, occasional backing vocals *Gerald V. Casale - bass guitar, additional keyboards, lead vocals *Bob Mothersbaugh - lead guitar, backing vocals *Mark Mothersbaugh - keyboards, occasional guitar, lead vocals *Alan Myers - drums Production *Brian Eno - producer *Patrick Gleeson - engineer *Conrad Plank - engineer Album Art and Design *Barbara Watson - photographer *Devolved comuta-posite cover graphic courtesy of Devo Inc. *John Cabalka - design (graphic supervision) *Erik Munsön - design (package production design), AKA "[http://www.discogs.com/artist/1862187-Eric-Monson Eric Monson]" Trivia *DEVO, especially G.V.C. , were involved with the production, mixing, and album art *Recorded at Konrad "Conny" Plank's home studio in Neunkirchen-Seelscheid , ESE of Cologne (Köln), Germany (Deutschland) *The Spanish title was translated as "P: Somos Nosotros Hombres? R: Nosotros Somos Devo" -- (Discogs) Tour Setlist #Wiggly World #Secret Agent Man (Q/A Japan shows, then DNFTF tour*) #Pink Pussycat #(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction #Too Much Paranoias #Praying Hands #Uncontrollable Urge #Mongoloid #Jocko Homo #Smart Patrol/Mr. DNA #Sloppy (I Saw My Baby Gettin') #Come Back Jonee #Gut Feeling/(Slap Your Mammy) #DEVO Corporate Anthem (tape playback) #Red Eye Express (vocals by Booji Boy) #The Words Get Stuck In My Throat (vocals by Booji Boy) Live Trivia *This is the full normal set list. On several occasions, one or several songs were absent and the order was changed *On 11/15/78, I Need A Chick (sung by Booji Boy) was played as the last song of the set *One undated circulating tape shows that In Heaven Everything Is Fine replaced The Words Get Stuck In My Throat at least once Live Behavior : See article "Outfits: 1978." : Yellow protective suits (with the word "DEVO" on breast) worn with 3D glasses : The yellow suits were taken off during Jocko Homo (in some instances pants were removed during Uncontrollable Urge), revealing the black shorts, socks, knee/elbow pads, and T-shirts (also emblazoned with "DEVO") : Red helmets were added after the song ended. Mark as Booji Boy wore the latex head mask and the black undersuit Charts Album - Billboard (North America) External Links: * Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo! (Master Release) -- Discogs * * Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo! (Overview) -- AllMusic * Are We Not Men? We Are Devo! -- Wikipedia Category:Official album Category:Reissued album